1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to beam holders, and more particularly, to those that are imbedded in concrete slabs or tie beams to anchor truss members.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Several devices have been designed in the past to operate as anchors in concrete for other construction members or fixtures. However, none of them have been directed to the typical wooden trusses of a roof. The acts of God, in particular hurricanes, have proven to cause damages not imaginable as the wind forces are difficult to predict. The need to keep the truss members in place has become quite apparent in South Florida with the recent hurricane Andrew.
The above referenced patent application provided a break through for beam holders as anchorage devices for trusses. However, the present device overcomes problems found in the production line and in the field, bring a faster solution to the users which in turn is translated into savings.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.